<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something About [Them] by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998558">Something About [Them]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo'>RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Speaker (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Crushes, Li just likes the Speaker a lot okay, Other, Pining, Secret Crush, They/Them Pronouns for Li Cowles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That (annoying) feel when you realize your crush never went away--it just took a hard pause and then hit play without your permission.</p><p>A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based on <a href="https://risualto.tumblr.com/post/635457242331824128/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story">this prompt list</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Speaker/Liam "Li" Cowles, Speaker/Lily "Li" Cowles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something About [Them]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For anonymous.</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Li <em>knew</em>, thanks to Nell, that they were going to meet up with their childhood friends for help with the Seer’s visions.  So it wasn’t exactly a surprise to <em>see</em> the Speaker, of course not, because the Speaker and Seer were literally attached at the hip and had been since birth (okay, maybe not <em>literally</em>, but still).</p><p>And yet, there was something about them–no, about the Speaker, specifically–seeing <em>the Speaker</em> again after a decade that made Li feel like it was the first time they’d met.</p><p>(Li was glad not to be a person who blushed easily because the realization hit only a minute later that it wasn’t like <em>meeting for the first time;</em> it was like falling all over again.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>